


Snared by your smile.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus snares the Saviour with a single, sunny smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snared by your smile.

**Title** : _ **Snared by your smile.**_

 **Rating** : T

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 336: Face to Face.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Severus snares the Saviour with a single, sunny smile.

 **A/N:** Wrote two very different drabbles for this prompt and couldn't made up my mind about which one to submit, so I'm posting them both. :)

 

_**Snared by your smile.** _

 

Harry came face to face with his feelings in Diagon Alley.

He noticed Severus seating at a sidewalk-cafe and walked up to him.

Severus lifted his head and smiled, bringing Harry's whole world to a sudden halt. He froze mid-greeting, green eyes widening as the truth wrapped warmly around his heart. He'd been in love with this man for a long time...

“Harry!... Are you alright?”

Watching his colleague rush to his aid gave him hope.

“I want to see you smile like that all the time...” He confessed softly and his world resumed turning when Severus did just that.

 


End file.
